Illicit Obsession
by luna.dementia
Summary: To Gaara everyone is abstract, but his abstraction transforms to a harsh reality. Is she a figment of his imagination or an actual cruel reality? All he knows is that he is obsessed and won't give her to Sasuke. GaaraxOCxSasuke AU/On Haitus
1. Only

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only my OC nor the lyrics "Only" which is originally preformed by Nine Inch Nails.

Chapter 1: Only

_**I'm becoming less defined as days go by**_  
><em><strong>Fading away<strong>_  
><em><strong>And well you might say<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm losing focus<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kinda drifting into the abstract in terms of how I see mysel<strong>_f

The voice in my head never seemed to drift away. Just like the memories I locked deep inside the core of my heart. Now I am locked in this place known as a sanitarium forever lost in the insanity that consumed my mind and soul. The place where the shifting sands of time stay still, and where the cycles of hell exist. In this mad house I am considered quite intellectual and clever, usually compared to such fictitious exaggerated characters such as Hannibal Lecter and Patrick Bateman. I chuckle to myself whenever I hear this for I am far worse than both. I have manipulated many from men to children, but not only that I murdered brutally countless of newborns throughout hospitals in Japan. If the mothers are attractive enough I raped and killed them enjoying the blood in my hands. Yet that's not the worst action I committed, and that is witnessing a woman give birth to a baby girl. I fucked her baby pushing it back into her mother's womb stretching out the mother's tight vaginal walls. Her screams of horror and pain echoed all over the halls, but no one heard. The baby girl suffocated inside and her mother dies due to all that pain. I continued to sodomize her body and the baby's until my juices spilled over their bodies. I stared at them, keeping the magnificent scene inside the abyss parts of my mind. The woman died with wide eyes and mouth opened due to the pain making her legs spread out wide. The baby shoved back inside her vagina only showing her body and in between both females' legs the fresh blood flowed out. The intoxication of their blood was too much for me that I obsessed over the bodies for a while until maggots started to form. I consider this an art, the art of murdering and sodomy.

A long time ago I searched throughout the world to find her once again. Now she is nothing, but a figment of my imagination. The voice in my head, she advised me to do these horrendous actions. This alternate world began at the tender age of five, I just witnessed my father rape my mother. I cried for days, but later on I felt some pleasure watching this. Inside my mind I had sick thoughts of my mother for some reason. I started to dream about her for about a month, but later it stopped suddenly. Almost every night my siblings and I over heard them both argue and resulting that in the end my mother gets countless fucks from my father. We ignored it usually focusing in other things, but then I hit the prepubescent age, which were my twelve years. More dirty thoughts were driven into my mind that at that time mother died a year ago due to a disease, but we all know it must have been my father. This time my target was my fifteen-year-old sister, Temari. She developed into a fine woman with round bouncy breasts and eyes that shone similar to emeralds. Her sand colored soft hair tied up in four ponytails, but once she untied her hair she resembled my mother, excluding the eye color. I started to touch myself every night and peeked at her when she changed or showered. One day I decided to confess to her, but resulted to end horrendously. Temari introduced Kankuro and me her boyfriend, Shikamaru Nara. That night Shikamaru and Temari wanted to make love to each other. Enraged of what I witnessed I finally barged in took my sisters virginity that night and killed her with Shikamaru. Kankuro found out about my strange sister complex and was about to contact the authorities, but dad did not allow him. Father actually praised me for what I have done and decided to use me for certain "errands".

_**Sometimes I think I can see right through myself**_  
><em><strong>Sometimes I can see right through myself<strong>_  
><em><strong>Less concerned about fitting into the world<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your world that is<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause it doesn't really matter anymore<strong>_  
><em><strong>(no it doesn't really matter anymore)<strong>_  
><em><strong>No it doesn't really matter anymore<strong>_  
><em><strong>None of this really matters anymore<strong>_

Father owned a big corporation in Tokyo, Japan producing mass products such as TVs, monitors, computers, and other technology. America had sums amount of capital and bought products from rival corporations, especially Sony. With capitalist America the Japanese economy increased making my father rich. He named the corporation after his surname Sabaku. Father made many adversaries that were a major threat and as a weapon he used me to kill their sons and daughters or the CEOs themselves. I loved the females mostly though they were tender, naïve, innocent, and so damn soft. I force them sex and after that killed them. Basically, my whole life revolved around kill, sex, kill, school, kill, eat, sex, kill, bathroom, kill, sex, and finally sleep. My father enrolled me to the prestigious Suna Academy, which focused mainly on business. Father thought Kankuro was too dense to pass on the position of CEO, also the fact Kankuro was horrible in mathematics. He passed it on to me and prepared me for school at the time.

_**Yes I am alone but then again I always was**_  
><em><strong>As far back as I can tell<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think maybe it's because<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because you were never really real to begin with<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just made you up to hurt myself<strong>_

_**I just made you up to hurt myself, yeah**_  
><em><strong>And I just made you up to hurt myself<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it worked.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yes it did!<strong>_

The voice inside my head always told me I would always suffer solitude. I agreed with it too, because I am forever alone. I had the highest G.P.A in all my freshman class and athletic ability. Many admired me, but others abhorred my success and arrogance. I never had friends and did not need them. Usually, I murdered some of my classmates for the feeling of euphoria that I desperately needed. Most of the girls in my class had a crush on me and once they confessed I gave them what they truly wanted, sex. Sex was the vortex of pleasure, bliss, and pure ecstasy that each mortal falls into this sinful addiction. Each time I thrust I envisioned my sister when she squealed for me to stop turning me on more than ever. Temari's screams of pain repeating inside my cerebrum, that the girls confessed to me that I was a bit rough on each. I only showed apathy towards each of girls' comments; I only wanted sex and satisfaction from each one. I created a virtual world in which sex and violence replaced the feeling of an inexistent God. The world in which God is dead, and faith filled me with lies to replace that emptiness and create a purpose to live for I used both horrendous elements.

Out of nowhere she flew into my life. Her long black hair contemplated her creamy tan skin and enormous gorgeous brown eyes. Her body was voluptuous to me, but to the fools in my class preferred the under developed fiends in our class. She transferred from a Latin country, but earned a scholarship to study in Japan. She came from a low-income family, which made her uninteresting to the other students who believed that commoners were just tools and filth. Me on the other hand lusted for her. She had a meek and timid personality and heard rumors that she lived alone. After school I coincidentally see her, but later on stalked her. The stalking turned into an ill obsession that my father noticed that I have been distracted from my responsibilities.

_**There is no you**_  
><em><strong>There is only me<strong>_  
><em><strong>There is no you<strong>_  
><em><strong>There is only me<strong>_  
><em><strong>There is no fucking you<strong>_  
><em><strong>There is only me<strong>_  
><em><strong>There is no fucking you<strong>_  
><em><strong>There is only me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well the tiniest little dot caught my eye and it turned out to be a scab<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I had this funny feeling like I just knew it's something bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just couldn't leave it alone, I kept picking at the scab<strong>_  
><em><strong>It was a doorway trying to seal itself shut<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I climbed through<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I am somewhere I am not supposed to be, and I can see things I know I really shouldn't see<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now I know why, now, now, now I know why<strong>_  
><em><strong>Things aren't as pretty<strong>_  
><em><strong>On the inside<strong>_

One day she did not went to her apartment for some reason. I went a bit insane that I searched for her, that on my way I tortured some women out of desperation and impatience. It resulted she qualified as a Japanese citizen and verified it. This information brought me to my original placid state, bringing me through a trance of questions. What is she doing to me? Why am I desperate for her to notice me? Why doesn't she notice me when other girls do? Why am I obsessing? I had to find out, I wanted to find out. My brain dysfunction more at the thought of her that the control I once had seems to fade away into fragments. The feeling of disintegrating caused me the chills because I could not memorize her name. What was her name? Oh, what was her name? Oh yes, her name was Emilia Espinoza.

**_Author's Note: I used some references of the characters from books. Hannibal Lecter is Thomas Hariss's creation and Patrick Batemen is Bret Easton Ellis. This idea popped out of nowhere while reading Nietzsche. Hope you readers were amused by my interpretation of Gaara's insanity :D._**


	2. I Put a Spell on You

Chapter 2: I Put a Spell on You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto Characters, only my OCs. The song of the day is "I Put a Spell on You" performed by The Creedance Water Revival.

_I put a spell on you__  
><em>_'cause you're mine_

Emilia Espinoza, what spell did you cast upon me? Am I forever your slave of love and lust upon all the seraphs in the heavens? Oh, the irony, seraphs are angels of virtue and chastity. Her name was enough to satisfy my carnal fetish in store for her. The obsession began to evolve more each day that I entered her house and stole her used underwear. The scent satisfied all my desires, which completed the empty pleasure in my world. The scent intrigued me more and brought more uncontrollable lust towards her. I kept her black striped underwear; shoving it in my pocket, desperately wanting to masturbate and come all over her. I want her to witness the horror of a presence that obsessed over her voluptuous figure. To reveal what a man truly desires, masking it with common sense. Without the mask, man will completely dominate and create chaos in the earth. I left the room filled with remorse, since her scent brought me comfort.

_You better stop the things you do__  
><em>_I ain't lyin'__  
><em>_No I ain't lyin'_

I escaped outside to search for some exciting vulgar entertainment. Simply, as my years pass by I stopped masturbating. I now satisfied my erection with countless of begging whores in the streets of Tokyo. Usual routine, I pick two of the finest ones, they spread their legs, and finally I fuck them extremely rough and fast. I last for an hour with both, then leave, but they beg for more of my cock I continue. I ejaculate on there dirty faces like the dirty sluts I love them to be. I chortle darkly at the desperation and sexual nature the whores revealed.

_You know I can't stand it__  
><em>_You're runnin' around__  
><em>_You know better daddy__  
><em>_I can't stand it cause you put me down__  
><em>

I envision Emilia seducing me this way, with torture and discipline. I want her to dominate me. I fantasized that Emilia has a sadistic side and I am forever her sex slave. I find it quiet sexy imagining her in leather punishing me by whipping me. Knowing that I will be her release of sexual tension is all that mattered. The image of her dominance always turns my penis swollen, but more flies through in my imagination. Once, I finished with the whores they praise my haughty penis size, especially when it engorges their loose holes. I am never satisfied with harlots. I need tight virgin flesh or a sensitive fertile body of a pregnant woman. The more delicate a female turns out; the depletion of my morality seizes to exist.

Emilia fit that picture, not perfectly but extraordinarily. The only one person that creates frenzied emotions inside my heart. The obsession I dreamt of, the perfect drug…

The next day the professor instructed Emilia to sit next to the Uchiha boy. Compared to me, Uchiha was also popular and reputable. Most of the girls developed a crush on him, while I stand by apathetically. Uchiha began this year also, since Suna's rival school, Konoha, kicked him out for making profit by promoting drugs. I knew this vital piece of information because my father purchases drugs from the Uchihas. Right now, in this corrupted society the Uchihas ranked the highest in drug smuggling and assassination. In the end, I never bothered to talk with him, like to anyone else I was indifferent towards his existence. Well, with the exception of my seraphic woman, Emilia. My sexy and ravishing woman of abstractive reality, her intellect outranks any woman out there in this world.

_I put a spell on you__  
><em>_Because you're mine__  
><em>_You're mine_

I discovered more information about Emilia from my calculus teacher, Yui-sensei. We had an affair because of her husband's neglect. In exchange, she wanted pure raw sex as always. After the delicious fuck, she gives me the files. It resulted that Emilia came from a family filled with only poverty throughout her family lineage. She rose above in the pyramid of hierarchy because of her grades. Her teachers never seem to write any negative comments about her, referring her as the model student. Described as calm, collective, calculative, but a bit of her innocence still remained. The innocuous nature of a prepubescent child, even the most corrupted creatures (such as myself) worshipped her purity. The truth is, levels of mistrust created a barrier around her feelings because the advantage of vicious classmates.

My only distraction, the fire that burned my insides, she is the honey to my hive. Damn tease, revealing her sculpted thighs around my presence with that uniform skirt. Even, the Uchiha boy peered in carnality. Such a sensualist she was, the radiant nymph in our eyes. I neglect the fact that I will give her to Uchiha. I am one that is possessive over my territory. As she cast a spell upon me, I cast a spell upon her. We created a contract, which her and me are bound to each other.

_I love ya__  
><em>_I love you__  
><em>_I love you__  
><em>_I love you anyhow__  
><em>_And I don't care__  
><em>_If you don't want me__  
><em>_I'm yours right now_

She turned and bore her gaze upon mine, examining her chocolate brown eyes with my sea foam ones. We glanced a bit and we told each other ", only me and you. No one else. Only you and me. I put a spell on you."

_You hear me__  
><em>_I put a spell on you__  
><em>_Because you're mine_

***Author's Note: I am now accepted into A.P. U.S. History and had to do some work, also due to writing more chapters, corrections, and my brother using the computer etc. I will try my best to update more. I usually listen to old music; so don't be surprised if you might not know the songs and artists. I also need a grammar whore. Anyways, thank you for reading!**_  
><em>


	3. A Little Piece of Heaven

Chapter 3: A Little Piece of Heaven

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto Characters, only my OCs. Avenged Sevenfold performs the song "A Little Piece of Heaven" and do not own the lyrics.**

**Warning: Explicit rape scene ahead.**

_Before the story begins, is it such a sin,__  
><em>_for me to take what's mine, until the end of time__  
><em>_We were more than friends, before the story ends,__  
><em>_And I will take what's mine, create what__  
><em>_God would never design_

No more, how could she? Why did she accept? She's betrothed to Sasuke. She inflicted pain in to my tainted soul. My piece of heaven, Uchiha she's my piece of heaven. I claimed her before he did. Why? No, I am not allowing this to affect me, not in this method. Tonight a knife blood nightmare shall commence. Tonight, in dawns commence. Her purity will no longer exist tonight. Her soul will be destroyed, no longer a seraphic virgin, but a carnivorous harlot. Transforming her into a creature filled with lust and abhor. Oh, the thought of it delighted my emotions and me, overall.

_Our love had been so strong for far too long,__  
><em>_I was weak with fear that__  
><em>_something would go wrong,__  
><em>_before the possibilities came true,__  
><em>_I took all possibility from you__  
><em>_Almost laughed myself to tears,(hahaha)__  
><em>_conjuring her deepest fears__  
><em>_(come here you fucking bitch)_

Sasuke visited Emilia today. In his eyes I read fornication and desire. Emilia stood motionless and indifferent towards his craving of lust. She had too much pride to lose to such a bastard. He wanted to fuck her at that moment, but she objected. Out of rage Sasuke kicked the coffee table and stomped out of her house. She did not love him. Then, why betrothed him? How illogical, why betroth in the first place? The eyes are the windows to the soul, her eyes told me everything. I entered her apartment, while she sat in silence. She showed no emotion, I continued to examine her. I once again questioned, did we even had an attraction to begin with? Emilia spoke up breaking the ice.

"I know you have been following me." She stared down.

"…"

I did not reply and remained immobile. She noticed that I am a man of confidence and no fear. Cool as a cucumber, not revealing any signs of nervousness.

"Why are you following me? Gives me more reason to hate this horrible place. Filled with filthy businessmen and whores. No one has morals, they want to take but take it for granted." She sighed irritated. I analyzed her a bit more and responded.

"Then, why did you come to Japan in the first place? You intrigue me, woman."

_Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,__  
><em>_I can't believe it,__  
><em>_Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,__  
><em>_Eyes over easy, eat it eat it eat it_

Emilia glared maliciously; still, I revealed no sign of fear towards her malice expression.

" I do not have to explain myself to you, but it's the Uchiha's family that caused this in the first place." She replied icily.

In awe, I wonder what Uchiha did? I heard stories from my father how the head, Itachi Uchiha, conquered and now owned most of Mexico's drug territories, known for its marijuana plantations. Last summer, Itachi and Sasuke traveled to Mexico staying in a luxurious expensive ranch in Puebla, Mexico.

"My father is business acquaintances with the Uchihas, and I overheard that they recently went to Mexico last summer, well Itachi and Sasuke only." Emilia shuddered with disgust, just hearing those two names reveled her hatred stored in her obvious expressionless eyes.

"Why do you want to know? Me and you have never even exchanged a word once, till now." She demanded, I answered from what I observed by her actions.

"…Because you seemed pleading, the only expression that I wanted to help and not torture. I just want to know you better."

Whispers consumed my head at the moment. Later on transforming into ravenous bellows, screaming at the weakness I displayed. The murderous side of me cackled and repeated an exclamation, perpetually in my mind ", KILL THE BITCH! FEED AND LOVE HER FLESH BEFORE YOU END UP ONLY IN MISERY AND PATHETICNESS!" I ignored the voices and their screeches. Emilia lifted her head upwards peeking into my seam foam eyes. She noticed my actions of philanthropy resulted into deception.

_She was never this good in bed even when she was sleeping__  
><em>_Now she's just so perfect, I've never been quite so fucking deep in__  
><em>_It goes on and on, and on, I can keep you looking young__  
><em>_And preserved forever with a fountain to spray on your youth whenever_

"You are not here to help me. You are sick and obsessed, like Uchiha! Leave me in my solitude, and out of my house!"

I frowned, lifted my hand and slapped her. The impact caused her to fall on her living room carpeted floor. Tears flooded out of her eyes. She attempted to do nothing to defend herself; she realized the strength difference between her and me. I grinned amused by her silence, but now I wanted to feel her squirm and struggle. I unzipped my black pants, pulling off the long fabric downwards. She seemed use to these actions for some irrational reason. She crawled on the floor, attempting to escape from my presence. I instantly caught her legs, dragging her to succumb to me. She attempts an attack, but failed. She let out muffles and tears of struggle. I abused her a bit more by punching her in the stomach and gain my weight on her. She sobbed silently, while I pinned her down on the floor.

_Cause I really always knew that my little crime__  
><em>_Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs__  
><em>_And I know, I know it's not your time but bye, bye__  
><em>_And a word to the wise when the fire dies__  
><em>_You think it's over but it's just begun, baby don't cry_

"You've scarred me emotionally, Emelia-chan. I do not appreciate it, when the Uchiha boy touches you. You're my property Emelia, mine, only _mine, mine, mine_." I chuckled mocking obsessed stalkers. She continued her silence and did not obliged. She was not much of a challenge, but in reality she was. I have yet to hear her screams and moans, the two sounds that brought music in my ears.

I lifted her in a sitting positioned slipped off my boxers, unclothing my majestic long penis. Still, she watched with expressionless eyes. Damnit, she knew this game well. The mushroom shaped tip already spilled a small amount of pre-cum; her cheeks blushed lightly. A detrimental smile spread upon my face at her reaction. In an instant I raped her mouth shoving my cock in. Surprised at the sudden penetration she gagged. My girth widened and my length hit her throat causing her to gag more. She cried in pain, even snot dripped out of her nose.

"Come on Emilia, suck it uggggh.."

_You had my heart, at least for the most part__  
><em>_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime__  
><em>_We fell apart, let's make a new start__  
><em>_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, but baby, don't cry__  
><em>_Now possibilities I'd never considered__  
><em>_Are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard__  
><em>_Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave__  
><em>_To repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved__  
><em>_Smiling right from ear to ear__  
><em>_Almost laughed herself to tears_

She obeyed and sucked, while I penetrated more. I moaned allowing the pleasure to coat all over my body. Emilia used her inexperienced tongue to lick the tip. She is an amateur, but it already made me want to pound into her tight pussy harshly.

"Emilia!" I panted ", Let me cum on your face." I instantly slipped out my appendage coming all over her face and mouth. She panted and licked the cum off her lips. I tasted her skin licking off my own cum from her delicate lips. She shivered, lost into the pleasure, knowing that the practice of sodomy never felt this satisfying. Our lips connected softly, even after all the physical abuse she still accepted my sinful lips. I figured that she was a masochist.

_Now that it's done, I realize the error of my ways__  
><em>_I must venture back to apologize__  
><em>_From somewhere far beyond the grave_

_I gotta make up for what I've done__  
><em>_Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven__  
><em>_While you burned in hell, no peace forever__  
><em>_Cause I really always knew that my little crime__  
><em>_Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs__  
><em>_And I know, I know it's not your time but bye, bye__  
><em>_And a word to the wise when the fire dies__  
><em>_You think it's over but it's just begun but baby, don't cry_

I traced my fingers down to her exposed wet pink flower, inserting my fingers in her dripping caverns. She bit her lip, succumbing into the euphoria. I still suspected her, since it was a sudden transformation of emotion. Emilia blushed panting heavily holding herself against my shoulder. Her warm breath touched my skin, causing excitement all over my body. Her contracting walls coated my fingers, with her sweet honey.

"Gaaaara, please.. I'm about to coooome." Emilia stuttered. Her walls contracted faster creating more heat. I impatiently slipped out my fingers, positioning myself to finally penetrate her. The ultimate act of fornication shall commence. I slipped inside her, slowly tearing her virginity away. Emilia bit her lip making tears pour out once again. I inspected her beautiful face, with a blissful stare. My inner voices screamed to fuck the shit out of her, to penetrate her till her back breaks.

_You had my heart at least for the most part__  
><em>_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime__  
><em>_We fell apart, lets make a new start__  
><em>_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, but baby, don't cry__  
><em>_I will suffer for so long__  
><em>_(What will you do, not long enough?)__  
><em>_To make it up to you__  
><em>_(I pray to God that you do)__  
><em>_I'll do whatever you want me to do__  
><em>_(Well then I'll break you unchained)_

Blood dripped down from her sexy pink lips forming a mark of my love bites on her delicate flesh. I sucked and licked the blood off, and kissed her sloppily. Tears still stained her face, but were changed to sinful pleasure. I pumped in her slowly, placing deeper inside her tight cavern. Her perky rosy nipples caught my interest at how hard they have gotten. I engulfed one, while fondling with the other one. Emilia yelped turning into soft cute moans, and tightening all over my penis. I scraped my teeth softly, licking the nipple a bit more. Pure pleasurable moans escaped from her mouth; the ecstasy was too much. She spread her legs wider for I can gain more access and thrusts.

I pumped deeper, wrapping her legs around my waist. I lifted her upper body gripping her waist, fucking her faster. She arched back lost into the lustful delicious ecstasy.

"Gaaaarraaaa! Aaaaaagh! Mooooore!" Emilia yelped due to the thrusts.

_And if it's not enough__  
><em>_(If it's not enough, if it's not enough)__  
><em>_If it's not enough__  
><em>_(Not enough)__  
><em>_Try again__  
><em>_(Try again)__  
><em>_And again__  
><em>_(And again)__  
><em>_Over and over again__  
><em>_We're coming back, coming back__  
><em>_We'll live forever, live forever__  
><em>_Let's have a wedding, have a wedding__  
><em>_Let's start the killing, start the killing_

She sank her nails deep within the skin of my shoulders. I panted and sweated from her tight walls, oh god it was such an amiable action (if a god even exists). The sounds she let escaped were adorable. I wanted the night to be infinite. In every thrust her vagina squirmed my penis, turning it erected over and over again. I teased her and whispered to her ear.

"You like this don't you bitch? What a nasty fetish you have, damn masochist." I grunted from her tightness.

"Aaaagh! Master, mooooore! Aaaagh! Oooooh.." Tears continue to spill out on her angelic face from the roughness and pleasure that she drooled, spilling downwards to her chin. I maniacally grin, loving every moment of just staring into her blissful blushing face. Her eyes completely dominated from the euphoria. I licked my lips panting like a beast desperate to finish its prey. I continue to fornicate her with full acceleration, more rougher, and harder causing her to scream like never before. She panted sticking out her tongue out, similar to a bitch. Her moans escaped loudly inside her house. I laughed darkly.

"Bitch, I'm goooonnaaaaa cuuuum insssssidde yooou!" I yelled grunting and panting.

"Iiii'm aaaat myyyy liiiimiiiiiiit!" She finally released her orgasm.

Later on I ejaculated inside her, lastly making her yelp. Even when I slipped out my penis it continued to ejaculate all over her luscious body. The sperm dripping out of her pussy, recording the art I just created. Emilia closed her eyes panting heavily, her face blushing red due to the adrenaline. I had the best sex and hoped to have more sex with her in the future. My piece of heaven, sent to me. My little piece of heaven.

_Cause I really always knew that my little crime__  
><em>_Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_

_And I know, I know it's not your time but bye, bye__  
><em>_And a word to the wise when the fire dies__  
><em>_You think it's over but it's just begun but baby, don't cry__  
><em>_You had my heart at least for the most part__  
><em>_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime__  
><em>_We fell apart, let's make a new start__  
><em>_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, but baby, don't cry__  
><em>

**Author's Note: Another chapter typed up, challenge completed. Well, I am updating more often and writing more. I am grateful for the music because it's an excellent method to rid of writer's block. Plus, do not flame me for anything that you consider inappropriate because that's why warnings exist. **


	4. Modern Love

Chapter 4: Modern Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto Characters, only my OCs. The song of the chapter is "Modern Love" as performed by the genius David Bowie! This is the chapter that I dislike distastefully.

Warning: Some smut.

_I know when to go out__  
><em>_And when to stay in__  
><em>_Get things done__  
><em>

I examined her, while she rested. All the fornication made her exhausted. I sat back; proud of all the pleasure I had her experience. I enjoyed the fact that I was the prime one to rapture away her virgin flesh. As long as I am the only one who touches her lustful mounds, make love to her, and keep her is all that mattered. Actually, only the sex was important. Emilia's moans are the only music I hear.

A few hours later my nymph woke up filled with joy. She asked me if I wanted to eat, and replied an assuring yes. Emilia skipped contently to the kitchen naked. She clothed herself only with an apron. I followed, admiring how sexy she looked. Her creativity brought my cock upwards again. She blushed, but continued to cook. Meanwhile, I pulled out a chair and sat myself down staring at her beauty. Love, many might say but I do not cooperate with such fables. I neglect the thought of a modern love with a great disgust.

"Want some tempura?" Emilia asked.

"Sure, anything is fine with me."

_I catch a paper boy__  
><em>_But things don't really change__  
><em>_I'm standing in the wind__  
><em>_But I never wave bye-bye_

She reached for the ingredients on her white simple designed shelves. Then to the refrigerator for the eggs, but grabbed the most important one: shrimp. She mixed the ingredients transforming into a spongy batter. The pan had already heated with the oil. I look around to find something to snack on and found one of my favorites, roasted chestnuts. I popped one in my mouth delighted by the smoky crunchy flavor.

Emilia coated the shrimp inside the batter, letting it soak up. She took each shrimp out of the batter to be rolled on panko breadcrumbs individually. She placed them on the hot pan to fry the shrimp. The kitchen emitted a wonderful aroma; she even had rice steamed just for us. I assisted her on placing the plates on the table to prove I can be quite chivalrous, with a lady in my presence. She served the food and made her sit on my lap. Emilia giggled at my action, smiling seductively.

She penetrated the tempura with a fork guiding it to my mouth. I nibble and took a bit, enjoying the crunchy taste in my mouth. She continued to feed me. She went to the rice trying to feed me more. The rice grains fell on her chest, causing me to lick it off with hunger. Her face burned red, shivering due to my tongue gliding across her sensitive skin. Flicking each rice grain off her.

_But I try__  
><em>_I try__  
><em>_There's no sign of life__  
><em>_It's just the power to charm__  
><em>_I'm lying in the rain__  
><em>_But I never wave bye-bye__  
><em>_But I try__  
><em>_I try_

__She yelped when my hard erection pressed against her unclothed ass. I tilted her head on the side, and then kissed her sloppily. I rubbed her soft breasts together, and slowly I guided my hand between her legs. Her pink flower already wet from my rough fingers in it. I rubbed her sensitive nub creating friction, causing more of her honey to spill out. She moaned and continue to kiss my lips that saliva connected our mouths. We continued to pant and moan.

Once again we fornicated, only this time she allowed me to do anal. She did not feel uncomfortable about it either. I only fear that I might end up loving her. I just do not want to love her, yet the spiral of positive emotions stormed inside me. When I am with her all the negative emotions melt away. Replacing the ice with passionate flaring heat. If she were treated harshly the urge to comfort her invades my body. My pessimism transformed by her world filled with content and humanistic optimism.

_Never gonna fall for__  
><em>_Modern Love walks beside me__  
><em>_Modern Love walks on by__  
><em>_Modern Love gets me to the Church on Time__  
><em>_Church on Time terrifies me__  
><em>_Church on Time makes me party__  
><em>_Church on Time puts my trust in God and Man_

"Gaara, I like you." I heard her and turned to gaze upon her angelic face, which glanced up to the ceiling. Both of us once again lay together on her bed.

"I guess I like you too." I replied softly.

In our world the world love was considered a forbidden chant. We completely alienate such foolish word. We denied that word. We cannot admit that amiable feeling in our lives. When people quote "love hurts" all of it is a lie. Love never hurts. It's the lies, boredom, and anger that circulate it. But once again, if a relationship contains any of these negative elements, then it is not love. Many ignorant people define this as a regular relationship, but in actual terms it is all about the sex. My generation calls it modern love.

_God and Man no confessions__  
><em>_God and Man no religion__  
><em>_God and Man don't believe__  
><em>_In Modern Love_

***Author's Note: Damnit, I love David Bowie. I already wrote up to eleven chapters! I just need to type each one up; also my friends recommended me Korean boy bands and I made me listen to them. WHY DO SHINee and B2ST have to be smexy! Now I must troll the Omegle, like a troller!****  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_


End file.
